What Makes You Different
by pyro-2389
Summary: Hermione arrives at Hogwarts. She has a hardened heart and an even harder attitude. She's a tough one, and she's going to prove it! But falling for the new Head Boy isn't helping much. Twists and turns and hurt and disappointments, its chock full of it! A
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stepped onto the train. She had walked through the platform 9 3/4 and not one person

had recognized her. She had walked right into Mrs. Weasley and she didn't even give Hermione a second

glance.

'This is my life now' Hermione thought darkly.

At least she still had Harry and Ron. It was their last year, and Hermione was Head Girl. She

thought back to when she received her owl that contained the news. Her mother had rushed home from the

dentist office to read the letter with her daughter, her mother didn't even see the truck that rammed into the

side of the car. The car had hit her mother so hard, that she immediately broke her neck causing instant

death. They later found out that the other driver was in a hurry to get to lunch and ran the stop sign so he

could make his lunch appointment on time.

Hermione's father was devastated. He never came home anymore and spent all his time at the

office. He started making more money and became promoted. Hermione saw her father four times total after

her mother died including the funeral. He was never home anymore. She was able to break into the alcohol cupboard and

smuggle some of it into her suitcase she was now carrying.

Hermione didn't even shed a tear thinking back when her mother died. Although her face didn't

show emotion, her heart still did. Her heart had grown very cold. She started wearing black. She even dyed

her hair black. But she hadn't succumbed to the white face and black lipstick yet.

Hermione looked down at her clothes. Of course no one recognized her, her clothes were the

epitome of Goth. She even had her tongue pierced. All in all, she had totally changed her appearance from a

dazzling bright beautiful perfect young lady to a dark depressed sad one. She looked down and tried to see

herself as someone else might. She was wearing a black lacy corsettype top and black stretch leather pants.

Her shoes were of the hooker type. With seven inch heels that started at the bottom of her knee and tied

down her leg.

She had grown a lot during the summer. She turned around to look at her ass, to see the leather

stretched seductively tight. And looking down at her chest, to see her breasts barely kept in check by her

tight shirt.

"This is going to be a fun year" she said out loud while walking down the aisle to the same

compartment that Harry, Ron and her had shared every year. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor and she

proceeded down the hall.

She opened the door with a loud bang and stepped inside.

"This compartment is saved" Ron said looking up at Hermione.

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione said in a low voice and puckering her lips and tilting

her head to the side.

"HERMIONE?!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. They both started talking at the same

time.

"What did you--"

"What's with the--"

"Why the hell--?"

"Holy shit!" Harry said and sat down. He put his head between his legs and started breathing

heavily. Hermione laughed and sat down next to Harry. She loved the response. They hadn't seen her since

the end of the school year last year when she was still "Normal".

"I changed my appearance, jeez, isn't that okay with you guys?" Hermione asked. At that moment Ginny

walked in and spotted Hermione sitting next to Harry.

"Whoa" Ginny said looking Hermione up and down "Bad summer?" Ginny asked.

"You don't know the half" Hermione answered silently and looked out the train window. Harry and

Ron and Ginny all started talking about their summer they shared together, bringing back memories they had

shared and relived them over.

Hermione watched Harry gradually move his arm around the back of Ginny's seat.

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing for a fact that Harry still had a crush on Ginny since last year.

But Ron being Ron, he never notices anything and he didn't even see the love that Harry had for Ginny.

And then she remembered last year, before she left to go with her parents. She knew she had to tell

Ron her feelings. That she really liked him. She remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_ "Ron, I really like you." Hermione said looking down at the ground._

_ "I like you too Hermione, I mean jeez, if I didn't why would I hang out with you all these years? " _

_sheesh! You're loosing your mind" he said laughingly._

_ "No, Ron, I like-like you. I like you a lot. I was just wondering if you feel the same way" she said _

_looking up into his eyes._

_ "Hermione, you can't like me! That's just not right! I mean, you're one of the guys! You can't _

_have these weird girl feelings! You're like a guyfriend to me!" he said forcefully. Hermione gaped at him _

_with her mouth wide open. She blinked several times and then turned around quickly and started walking _

_away. _

_ "Hermione!" he yelled "Don't be mad at me!" _

_Hermione flipped around to face him again "Forget everything I said Ron, I was totally wrong _

_about my feelings for you" she said dejectedly. She turned around again and walked to her parents without _

_looking back once at Ron. _

End of Flashback

Looking out at the rain plastering against the window she turned around and looked at Ron, only to

find him staring at her chest. He quickly looked away and asked Ginny if she brought any candy.

Hermione smiled, 'This is going to be fun, I am going to screw with his mind'. She stood up and

walked next to Ron. She reached up into the over head storage bin for something in her suitcase. She found

the bag she was looking for and set it down on the seat next to Ron. She sat down and opened it. Inside of

the bag was candy. She turned to Ron and popped a sucker into her mouth.

"Want some?" she asked. Ron was captivated by the way her mouth sucked on the candy.

Hermione could see him watching her mouth and she flicked her tongue out and licked the corner of her

mouth.

She picked up a single piece of candy and said "Open your mouth Ron" he obliged and she put it in

his mouth, her thumb brushed his bottom lip and she licked her lips again. Hermione leaned forward to Ron

and whispered in his ear "Good, isn't it?" her lips brushed his ear and Ron stood up quickly.

"I'll be back guys" Ron rasped quietly and walked out the door. Harry looked over at Hermione

and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be back" Harry said following Ron.

Ginny came over and sat by Hermione, she grinning widely.

"I saw that" Ginny said "And I think it was brilliant! Ron has been nothing but a nuisance this

whole summer! He doesn't even realize that me and Harry like each other. I think Ron likes you now, he

wouldn't stop talking about you this summer. The bloody idiot, he doesn't realize how stupid he is" they

both started laughing loudly until they heard the door slide open again. Starting with the shoes, Hermione's

eyes traveled up the strong muscled legs that showed through the pants. Traveling higher, she saw a belt

with a silver buckle with a snake engraved into it. A black shirt with the Malfoy crest embroidered in silver

in the corner. Stopping at his chest, Hermione noticed the muscles pulling his shirt taut over his chest. And

then finally looking up into his cold face, she saw the unforgettable sneer and cold gray eyes. His white

blonde hair gelled to perfection, with a few strands framing his face. Finally he spoke.

"Stop cackling" the cold voice said "That laugh would scare off any dementor for miles around,

now where is Granger little Weasel, I need to speak with her"

Ginny pulled her wand out and pointed it at him "What do you want with Hermione?" she asked.

Malfoy. He grabbed her wand swiftly with one hand and threw it down on the floor.

"Dumbledore needs the new Heads to go to their compartment to speak with him." he said.

"Don't worry Ginny, its okay" she said

Malfoy looked behind Ginny and noticed Hermione sitting on the seat. He raised one eyebrow at

her appearance and swiftly turned and walked out of the compartment.

"What an annoying git" Ginny said angrily picking her wand off the floor.

"Please! I have to share a common room with him! I'll talk to ya later Ginny" She waved at her and

then walked out the door down the hall.

Hermione walked into the large room. The walls were lined with bookshelves, there was a blazing

fireplace and a minibar in the corner. A large couch was in the middle of the room and a small table sitting

in front. Two small chairs sat next to the large couch. Sitting in one of the smaller chairs, was sitting her

oldest arch enemy.

"Hello Malfoy" Hermione drawled. Malfoy looked up and sneered, and then returned to his book.

"Where is Dumbledore?" she asked "I thought he needed to speak with us". Malfoy didn't respond

but just pointed to a large mirror next to the fireplace.

Hermione walked over and looked in it. Noticing her lips were a little lacking in sheen, she grabbed

her clear lip gloss out of her bag and proceeded to put some on. As she bent down to put it back into her

bag, she didn't even realize Malfoy had walked up behind her. She stood up quickly and saw Malfoy

standing behind her in the mirror. She jumped sharply and almost toppled over with her high shoes. She

regained her composure and looked into the mirror again.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at him through the mirror.

"Shut up mudblood" he said "He's almost here"

Dumbledore's body immediately filled the mirror.

"Hello Hermione and Draco" he began "Its a new year and an exciting time to be alive! I assume

you both got your information?"

Draco and Hermione both nodded

"Good good!" Dumbledore said smiling "Now, everything has been taken care of pertaining to your

rooms. When you arrive at Hogwart's you will need to hand out passwords to the prefects. Help them with

the first years to their appropriate rooms if the prefects need help that is. Help each other if the other one

asks and be nice. Look for me after the feast and I will show you to your rooms. Have a nice ride and a

good day!" he immediately vanished.

"Stupid old git" Malfoy muttered.

"Oh shove it Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily "Do you always have to an insensitive jackass?" she

asked while his back was to her.

He swiftly turned around and faced her "Insensitive jackass?" he grabbed her wrists and

pushed them into the bookcase above her head. He leaned in close to her face. She could feel his warm

breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear "You got that right doll". He let go of her hands and

grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the floor. As Hermione hit the floor, she threw her leg out and hit

the back of his legs, causing him to fall to the floor. She jumped up and grabbed his wrists putting them over

his head like he did to her. She straddled his torso and looked into his cold glaring eyes.

"So am I" she said glaring back.

"Let me up" Malfoy said angrily.

"When you stop kicking" Hermione spat back. He immediately stopped and laid perfectly still.

Hermione got up off him and grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She looked back in right as she

walked out the door and saw Malfoy still sitting on the floor leaning on one knee. They both said at the same

time:

"Jackass"

"Bitch"


	2. Stuck On You

This chapter is dedicated to Emma for helping me with EVERYTHING! Thanks Emma!

**Chapter 2**

After the sorting and feasting Hermione found herself in front of Dumbledore with Malfoy.

"Follow me" Dumbledore said "To your new rooms"

They followed him up staircases and halls and then finally stopped in front of a large picture of a

very handsome man on a big black horse. He grinned at Hermione.

"Hermione, Draco, this is William H. Hart. He will be the guarder of your rooms." Dumbledore

said, waving his arm towards the portrait.

"I will guard your rooms with utmost care. No one shall pass without my knowledge." William H.

Hart replied loudly, and hitting his chest with his fist.

"Big gorilla" muttered Malfoy. Hermione ignored him.

"Professor, what is our password?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Dumbledore said raising his hands "Your new password is 'Sweet Pea', alright, you

can change your room passwords when you want. And you can also change the interior color of your rooms

and common room as well. Have a nice night" he grinned and walked away.

"Sweet pea" Hermione said to William H. Hart.

"Certainly" he said and revealed the door.

Hermione walked in the room. The room was made up of red and green. It had a dark brown

wooden floor. A fire was already blazing.

"Do you want to change the colors?" Hermione asked sullenly "If not, then everything is going

black". Naturally, Draco would have tried to argue with her but he really didn't mind black. So he just

didn't respond, and walked into his room. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand. Everything that

was red or green turned black. Some of it was lined with silver and gold.

'Looks good' Hermione thought walking to her room. She walked up to the door and whispered

"I want my new password to be 'Death and Destruction'." Her door popped open and she walked in.

She flopped down on the bed and started undoing her shoes. She undressed down to her

black underwear and strapless bra.

'A shower sounds good' she thought. She walked into the bathroom and looked around. There

were two sinks surrounded by black marble. A marble walled shower with no curtain.

And across the room from the shower was the kiddiesized pool tub with five faucets. She walked over to

the other wall that had a towel rack with only two towels: silver and gold. She grabbed the gold on and

returned to her room. She undressed and wrapped the fluffy towel around her.

Draco threw himself onto the bed. This year was gong to be terrible. He could already feel it. Not

only did his father want him to receive the dark mark this year, but the fact that he didn't want it was bad

enough. He didn't want to end up like his Dad, a slave to a monster. Getting up off the bed, he felt his leg

tinge with pain. He bent down and lifted his pant leg up and noticed a small bruise above his ankle. He

thought back to the train ride and remembered how the mudblood took him down and pinned him to the

floor. It was the first time anyone had ever struck back at him, it was different. And he didn't like it. 'Damn

mudblood' he thought. He stretched his back and felt his shoulders creak and his muscles stretch. 'A warm

shower will help me' he got up, undressed into his black silk boxers and headed into the bathroom that

connected the two rooms together. He was about to open the door when he heard one shut. He opened his

door and walked in.

Hermione walked in and shut the door behind her with a click. She undid the clasp holding her hair

up and twisted her head a couple of times to get it all down. It felt good to let her hair down and as

Hermione was about to drop her towel she heard the door open from Malfoy's room. She quickly whirled

around to face him and yell. He walked in the room with just his black boxers on and Hermione felt her eyes

drop to his muscled chest and his boxers that hung dangerously low. She tore her eyes away from his chest

and looked up into his face.

Draco walked in the door and froze. Hermione was standing next to the shower with just a golden

towel wrapped around her. Her hair was disheveled around her face as she glared angrily at him and then as

her eyes traveled down his body to his chest. She looked stunning, even he would admit it.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking.

"screw you" she said angrily "And get out, I was going to shower"

"I don't see why your mad" he spat back "I should be the pissed one, knocking me down and

beating me. I just might tell Dumbledore that your being physically abusive to your fellow Head Boy." He

smirked again.

"You do that" Hermione said "I was in here first so I get the shower" she put her hand on her hip

"Okay?" .

Draco grinned again "Go ahead, no one is stopping you" he motioned towards the shower.

"You're such a pervert Malfoy. Now get out or I will hex you into your next life"

Draco looked into her eyes and saw pure hate and anger "Ladies first" he said and walked out. He

shut the door behind him. 'Wow' he thought 'Someone has anger issues, and was I just flirting with

Granger?' he asked himself. He shuddered softly and sat down on his bed again. 'She did look pretty sexy in

that towel though, she's got some nice legs too' he said to himself and then silently cursed himself 'UGH!

What are you saying Draco? She is a mudblood! She isn't even worthy to be in the same room as you!'

Thinking those thoughts, Draco fell asleep.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked into her room.

"Damn that Malfoy to hell!" she gritted through her teeth "So much for my calm shower". She

quickly changed into her pajamas and fell into a

deep slumber herself.

Hermione woke up the next morning and threw on her robes. As she walked to breakfast she

grabbed her schedule out of her bag. She cringed inwardly as she saw that she had Double Potions right

after breakfast. And then she remembered that since her and Malfoy were the Heads, that they had to share

classes. They even had to sit next to each other. 'I can deal with Double Potions' she thought 'But I know

for a fact that he will literally shit a brick when he sees that we have Double Muggle Studies' she smiled

cruelly. He's in for a surprise "Sucker" she said evilly while sitting next to Harry and Ron.

Draco walked into the Potions class and sat down near the front. Hermione followed and sat down

next to him.

"Ready for Double Potions? I sure am" Draco said sharply.

"Ready for Double Muggle Studies?" Hermione spat. Draco paled

"I am NOT taking Muggle Studies" he said angrily.

"Yes you are Malfoy, you're also taking Double Herbology as well" she said smiling at him.

"Damn bloody mudbl" Draco began saying but was cut short from Snape entering the dungeon

and slamming the behind him.

"Today class, we will begin working on a very complex potion. This potion is called the 'Elamis Potion'."

When Snape said 'Complex potion' Hermione straitened her back and began taking notes.

"The Elamis Potion is an extremely powerful potion if you make it correct. There are terrible side

affects if not taken with precaution. The Elamis Potion enables one to see an enemy as a friend, and a friend

as an enemy. This may not seem to be a very resourceful potion, but it does make it clear who is your enemy

and who is your friend. You will each be sampling this potion, and if you make a mistake. It will definitely be

clear. Pair up into two's. Now begin" he waved his arm toward the chalk board that listed the ingredients.

Hermione pulled up her cauldron and set it on the table. Draco sneered "You really think we would use your

dirty cauldron Granger?" He pushed hers aside and placed his in its place.

Hermione didn't want to fight, so she grabbed hers and set it on the floor again. They began their

potion. Hermione began by slicing chicken livers into cubes while Draco mashed beetle wings into a powder.

They finished neatly and their potion was finished which was a dark black color that changed into a

light yellow color which switched back to black and so forth. They each poured the potion into the flasks

provided and finished up. Snape came by and grabbed their flasks.

"Excellent job" he mumbled "Class, you should be finished with your potions. Bring them up to my

desk. On Friday we will be sampling the fruit of our labors" he grinned shrewdly and sat down at his desk.

Hermione walked out of the class and began walking to the great hall. She was starving. 'Spending

four hours in a cold dungeon makes one cranky and starving' she thought angrily.

After eating she walked up to her room and changed into her muggle clothes. Which was a black

shirt that said 'I Really Hate You' and black bell bottoms with chains hanging from pocket to pocket. She walked

out into the common room and saw that Malfoy left his bedroom door open. She looked into the bathroom

and didn't see him, 'He must be down eating lunch' she said silently. She stepped inside his room and

inhaled the deep smell of boys cologne.

'Damn Malfoy' she thought angrily 'He just has to smell good too'. She walked over to his bed and

saw that it was still unmade.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco drawled angrily. Hermione jumped and turned around to

see Draco leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Shut up and leave me alone" she snapped and tried to push him out of the door way. Draco

grabbed her wrists again and said "No way. Tell me what you were doing in my room Granger".

Hermione looked up into his steel eyes without flinching. "Nothing. I saw the door open and just

came in." He glared at her, his eyes unblinking.

Hermione glared back "You can't intimidate me with your glares anymore Malfoy. So grow up" she pulled

her wrists out of his grasp and pushed him out of the way. "By the way" she said while walking away "We

have Muggle Studies in ten minutes."

Hermione went to her room and put her makeup on. Thick black eyeliner and black eyeshadow.

She also added black leather bracelets and black earrings. She made it to Muggle Studies ten minutes late. She

looked around the room for Malfoy and didn't see him

"Damn Malfoy" she muttered while sitting down.

After a hour and a half Draco walked in the door. Hermione whipped around in her seat and gave

him the iciest glare she could muster. Draco flinched inwardly, her glare could have matched one of his own.

Instead of glaring back, he smiled brightly at her "Hi" he said while sitting down. He was clearly enjoying

seeing her enraged.

"You're such a jackass" she whispered

"I thought we already went through that yesterday" Draco smiled again.

"Fuck you" she said

"What was that Hermione?" the Professor asked. Hermione blushed dark red "I said 'Malfoy,

you got some lint stuck on you'" she replied quickly. Draco started laughing into his hand while the Professor

continued with their lesson. He looked over at Hermione and saw her shaking her head and smiling.


	3. A Mudblood's Blood

****

Chapter 3

Hermione rushed out of Herbology to her room and set her stuff down and changed again into her

muggle clothes. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry since breakfast so she decided to go visit them. Walking up to

the portrait of the fat lady, she remembered all the years they shared together. Thinking back to the Chamber

of Secrets and the Marauder's Map and the Order of the Phoenix. Her thoughts were interrupted by the fat

lady "Are you coming in or not!" she asked angrily.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione said the password angrily and stepped inside. Harry and Ron were sitting

on the couch when she walked in.

"Hi guys!" she said while walking up by them. Both of them smiled and Ron blushed.

"Hermione! What's up? We never talk to you anymore! How was your first day with Malfoy?"

Harry asked.

"It was okay" Hermione said while sitting down "It could have been worse I guess. But today I had Double Muggle Studies,

you should have seen him! Isn't that hilarious! Malfoy in

Muggle Studies! It was great!" she smiled happily at the dire mood Malfoy was going to be in.

Ron and Harry looked shocked.

"Wow Hermione" Harry said "That's the first time I've seen you smile since we got here."

"So Hermione, how was your summer?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it was umm...dreary, you could say" she said while wrapping some hair around her finger.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Ooh...well, my mom died" Hermione answered without batting an eye. Ron and Harry both stood up.

"What! What happened Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yah! Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked. They both sat down. "Hermione, you went the whole

summer and you didn't even write and tell us? I thought we were your friends! We would have been there

for you."

"Harry" Hermione said "You guys are my friends. But I just needed time to deal with it by myself.

My dad totally left me alone all the time. So I was by myself a lot. Its not big deal you guys, don't worry.

Anyway, I gotta go do homework. I will talk to you guys later. See ya!" Hermione walked out of the

portrait hole and felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the look in their eyes. 'I should have told

them before' Hermione said to herself. She hugged her arms around her and walked back through the door

into her common room. Malfoy was nowhere to be found so she sat down on one of the couches to take a

small nap. 'Of course' she thought 'Once I get to sleep he's going to walk in those doors and scare the

hell out of me' so she got up and walked into her room dragging her feet and slamming the door behind her.

Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed pictures and more jewelry. She lifted out the photo album and

opened it up. She traced her finger along the picture of her and her mother. It was snowing and they were in

hats and big coats. They smiled at each other and then waved at the camera. The snow fell around them and

into their hair. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes. 'Dammit!' she thought 'Its been four months!

I need to get over this! Don't be a baby!' she felt the tears course down her cheek, which infuriated her

even more. She rubbed them off hard and threw the album back into her bag. Hermione looked down at her

hand and saw black makeup from her eyes. "I'm going to have to put all my makeup back on!" she growled

angrily she picked up her wand and walked into the bathroom. She felt the tears course down her cheeks still

and slammed her wand down onto the sink counter. As she slammed down her wand, the large glass mirror

suddenly exploded. Glass shards and pieces flew all over the bathroom floor and into Hermione's hair.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as the tears coursed down her face. She looked down on the floor and saw her

reflection in a large piece of glass, before she knew what she was doing she picked it up and slammed the

sharp glass into her wrist and cut it down to the inside of her elbow. The cut was deep and immediately

started bleeding heavily. The blood started pouring down her arm and dripping onto the glass shards

below. It started bleeding profusely, Hermione looked around for her wand. It was nowhere to be seen, she

began kicking the big glass pieces with her foot to look underneath them for her wand. She had her bleeding

arm pressed up against her shirt and she felt the wet warmth through her shirt. She immediately felt dizzy

and started swooning. "Get a hold of yourself Granger" she said angrily while swaying on her feet. She fell

to her knees and dropped her arms to her side and blacked out.

Draco walked in the common room door and fell back onto the couch. It had been a horrible day.

He rubbed his face with his hands, he felt himself start to drift off to sleep when he was awakened sharply

with a loud explosion. Draco sat up and looked around the room and raised his wand. He heard Hermione's

voice in the bathroom, she seemed to be talking to herself and then heard a soft thump. Draco jumped up

and walked into the bathroom, only to be surprised with pieces of glass everywhere and a puddle of blood

slowly starting to form around Hermione.

"Damn mudblood" he grumbled as he picked her up and carried her to his room. He grabbed a

towel off the floor and wrapped her arm in it. It was immediately soaked. 'You idiot' the little voice in his

head said 'Use your wand!' Draco slapped his forehead and grabbed his wand out of his pocket. He said

the appropriate spell and her arm stopped bleeding. Immediately he said "Scourgify" and the blood vanished

from her clothes and her arm as well as him. Draco leaned down over Hermione and shook her gently. Her

eyes fluttered and her arm shot out and the heel of her hand caught him right in the nose. Draco fell back

clutching his already bleeding nose "OUCH!" he yelled "Wad was dat for!" he sat down on the floor

and felt his nose which was broke.

Hermione felt someone shaking her shoulders, she immediately brought her hand up into their face

and heard them yell. She sat up and looked down at the floor and saw Draco tentatively touching his nose.

His eyes were already turning black and blood poured out his nose. Hermione got down on her knees in

front of him "Oh I am so sorry Draco! Here, let me help!". Surprisingly he complied and let her look at it,

her hand was warm on his cold face. She flicked her wand at his nose and it immediately cracked and went

back into place and immediately stopped bleeding. Hermione took his face in her hands and felt along the

bridge of his nose to feel if it went back into the correct place. Draco put his hand onto hers that was placed

on his face and whispered "Thanks" quietly. Hermione looked into his silver eyes and quietly answered

"You're welcome".

Draco looked into Hermione's warm honey colored eyes and had a strange feeling in his stomach.

'That was weird' he said inwardly while looking into her eyes. His eyes immediately went down to her soft l

lips. He gulped and leaned forward to capture her soft lips. His other hand went up to the back of her head

to bring her forward, he twirled her soft hair in his fingers. Draco never looked away from her eyes as he

leaned over to kiss her. Suddenly, pain flashed across her eyes and she stopped and looked down at her arm

which had started bleeding profusely again.

"Shit" he said standing up and helping her to her feet "We are going to have to take you to the

hospital wing Hermione".

"Okay" she said quietly and started walking to the door, where she immediately fell on her wobbly

legs. She fell to the floor and promptly passed out from the blood loss. Draco bent over and picked her up in

his arms, feeling her light body pressed against his he ran her to the infirmary with her blood pouring down

him as he ran.


End file.
